The present invention relates generally to digital computers, and, more specifically, to integrated computer terminals.
The continuing development of personal computers (PCs) has led to a substantial reduction in size thereof and increase in computational power. A typical PC includes a self-contained computer cabinet containing all the hardware therein which is joined by electrical cables to a separate monitor and keyboard, as well as to a printer and the internet through a cooperating modem.
The typical laptop or notebook computer integrates into one cabinet the computer hardware, monitor, and keyboard, for example, which may be attached to a separate printer and the internet if desired.
PCs are commonly found in homes, businesses, and public arenas like airports, colleges, and libraries for various personal and business uses. And, such computers are typically joined to the internet for the wide availability of services provided thereby.
In public arenas and business applications for computer terminals, high usage thereof is expected, along with security thereof. And, limited space is available for each computer terminal when used in specific public and business applications.
The resulting high usage of the computer terminals requires periodic maintenance of the various operating components thereof. Access to the interior of the computer terminal is therefore required, but is typically made difficult when computer terminals are located in confined spaces typically found in business and public arenas.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved integrated computer terminal which is readily accessible for service maintenance thereof.
A computer terminal includes a cabinet having a front portal, and computer hardware mounted therein. A monitor covers the portal and is operatively joined to the hardware by an electrical cable. The monitor is mounted to the portal as a door which may be tilted open for providing convenient access to the computer hardware found therein.